Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to a parameterized self-contained subframe structure having an interlaced portion followed by a tail portion.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems (i.e., systems in different devices transmit different SC-FDM symbol streams over different orthogonal resources), and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, Wi-Fi access points, mesh schedulers, or the like, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station, Wi-Fi access point, or mesh scheduler may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a scheduling device (e.g., a base station, a Wi-Fi access point, or a mesh scheduler) to a scheduled device (e.g., a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a scheduled device to a scheduling device).